1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly, to a memory card connector structured so as to hold an inserted memory card at a mounting position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card incorporating a semiconductor memory (a RAM) has been developed as a recording medium storing image data taken by a digital camera, or a recording medium storing music digital data replayed by a portable music player, for example.
In a memory card of this type, a semiconductor memory (a RAM) is housed inside a package having an appearance formed in a thin-plate shape, and a plurality of electrically connected terminals are arranged at an end of the package.
Additionally, memory cards are formed in dimensions and shapes determined according to individual types thereof. Therefore, a digital camera or a portable music player needs to be provided with a memory card connector corresponding to the dimensions and shape of a memory card to be used therein.
As disclosed for example in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-320511 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-251024, a conventional memory card connector has a structure in which a side of a memory card is pressed and held by an inner pressing mechanism when the memory card is inserted, in which structure the memory card is extractable.
However, since such conventional memory card connector as above cannot surely hold a memory card inserted in a card holder, there has been a risk that the inserted memory card may jump out when an impact is applied from the exterior. To prevent this, such conventional memory card connector has had to comprise a shutter shutting a card insertion slot into which the memory card is inserted so as to prevent the inserted memory card from jumping out by closing this shutter.
Therefore, there have been problems that the conventional memory card connector is difficult to downsize to the extent that the shutter has to be provided in addition, and that the number of components provided for the conventional memory card connector becomes larger so as to increase a manufacturing cost thereof.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved and useful memory card connector in which the above-mentioned problems are eliminated.
A more specific object of the present invention is to provide a memory card connector which prevents an mounted memory card from coming off or being pulled out.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, there is provided according to one aspect of the present invention a memory card connector comprising a housing forming an insertion part into which a memory card is inserted, a contact terminal formed long in an inserting direction in the housing so as to contact a terminal of the memory card; and a locking mechanism locking the memory card at a predetermined mounting position by engaging with a side recess of the memory card when the memory card is inserted into the insertion part and reaches a vicinity of the mounting position.
According to the present invention, the memory card inserted into the mounting position in the housing can be prevented from coming off or being pulled out. Additionally, the memory card can be locked upon the memory card reaching the mounting position in the housing; therefore, in the course of the memory card being inserted, the memory card is not subjected to any excessive load; thus, the memory card can be inserted smoothly, and can be prevented from being damaged by the locking mechanism.
Additionally, in the memory card connector according to the present invention, the locking mechanism may comprise a locking member changing position to a locking position so as to engage with the side recess of the memory card when the memory card is inserted into the insertion part and reaches the vicinity of the mounting position, and a sliding member supporting the locking member so as to cause the locking member to engage with the side recess of the memory card, and including a contact portion contacting on an inserting end of the memory card so as to be pressed in the inserting direction.
According to the present invention, the locking member locks or unlocks the memory card in accordance with a sliding position of the sliding member moving in contact with the memory card; therefore, when a sliding position of the memory card equals the mounting position, the locking member surely locks the memory card so as to prevent the memory card from coming off or being pulled out.
Additionally, in the memory card connector according to the present invention, the housing may comprise an unlocking guide portion causing the locking member to change position to an unlocking position according to a sliding movement of the sliding member by the memory card moving further in the inserting direction from the mounting position.
According to the present invention, the locking member is caused to change position to the unlocking position in accordance with an ejecting operation of the memory card; and, the memory card becomes extractable when the memory card is ejected a predetermined distance from the mounting position.
Additionally, in the memory card connector according to the present invention, the locking member may comprise an engaging portion contacting on a contact surface of the side recess by so inclining with respect to the contact surface as to bite thereinto.
According to the present invention, the side recess of the memory card is surely locked so as to prevent the memory card from coming off or being pulled out.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.